


Desert Sheik

by Orithain



Series: Tulips [8]
Category: Once a Thief (TV)
Genre: M/M, Non con is not the main characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 08:47:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8884564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orithain/pseuds/Orithain
Summary: The team is assigned to stop a white slavery ring.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted November 1998.

As usual lately, Li Ann was already waiting in the briefing room when Vic and Mac arrived. She was sitting in the chair at the far end as she had taken to doing since finding out the two guys were an item. She had to hold back a smile when she saw them; it was so obvious why they were late.

Neither had apparently had time to shave that morning, and both sported whisker burns on their cheeks and throats, along with kiss-swollen lips. Mac had his shirt buttoned up to the throat, making Li Ann wonder what marks were hidden beneath the silk. And for the first time in quite a while, Vic was wearing a plain T-shirt under his leather jacket. When he sat down, the jacket fell open and Li Ann saw why he hadn't been wearing T-shirts lately. The form-fitting garment clearly outlined a nipple ring. Li Ann's jaw dropped slightly; Vic had never sported that particular piece of jewelry when _they_ had been together.

Following Li Ann's gaze, Vic flushed and pulled his jacket partially closed. He favored Mac with a glare for being the cause of his embarrassment. He still couldn't believe that one imploring look from Mac had made him promise to wear the nipple ring all the time.

Mac returned the glare with an innocent expression. Having seen Li Ann and Vic's reactions, he knew full well why his lover was annoyed with him. But he wasn't going to back down on this. He loved knowing that Vic was wearing the ring, usually with a little charm bearing Mac's own initial. Besides which, Mac was well aware how turned on Vic got by having the ring played with, and the ex-thief took full advantage of that whenever he had a chance. He kept his lover in a near constant state of semi-arousal and greatly enjoyed reaping the results whenever he could.

Seeing the half smile playing around Mac's lips, Vic seriously considered committing mayhem. He had a pretty good idea of why the younger man looked so smug and began contemplating ways to make him pay. Fortunately the Director arrived before Vic could try to murder Mac.

"Good morning, kiddies. I see you're all playing nice today. And did you boys enjoy your recent little venture into childcare?" she purred.

Vic sighed. She was obviously referring to their caring for their neighbors' children the previous Friday; he had stopped wondering how she found these things out. "It was...educational," he finally replied, thanking every deity he could think of that he and Mac could not have children. That one night with nine children had been more than enough to last him a lifetime.

The Director's smile widened, but she let the subject rest. There were more important matters at hand. She tossed a copy of that morning's paper down in front of Mac, who was sitting in the middle.

All three agents looked at her quizzically, not seeing anything particularly interesting in the articles.

"As you can see, there will be a reception in Sheik Mahjid al Tahar's honor at the Omani consulate this evening. You three will attend. The sheik is a very important man in his country's politics despite his relatively young age. His father was killed by a rival tribe when he was only 14, and Mahjid assumed the leadership of his tribe at that moment. His first act was to find and kill his father's murderers. That was slightly over 10 years ago."

"This guy?!" Mac demanded, pointing at the unfortunately clear picture on the front page. "He looks like Rudolf Valentino, right down to the dumb mustache and _make-up_. How could anyone take him seriously?"

"Despite appearances - and you called it right, Mac, the sheik is a great fan of Valentino's and consciously emulates him - this is a very important and dangerous man. Maybe in part because of his appearance, many people don't take him seriously until it's too late."

"So are we supposed to protect him from an assassination attempt?" Li Ann hazarded.

"No, you are going to prove that he is running a white slavery ring." Not giving anyone a chance to comment, the Director continued, "Mr. al Tahar has been in Ottawa for six months now. In that time, there have been no fewer than 82 unexplained disappearances, all attractive young women between 16 and 30. Al Tahar travels back to his country by large, private jet every second weekend under diplomatic credentials. The missing women could easily be on that plane. He last went last weekend, so you have 8 days to stop him."

"How are we supposed to do that?" Mac asked.

"By using Li Ann as bait. One look at her and al Tahar won't be able to resist adding her to his collection."

"Wait a minute; that's awfully dangerous for Li Ann!" Vic exclaimed, not noticing the suddenly jealous glance from Mac.

"I can take care of myself, Vic. And if he's sending these girls into slavery, we _have_ to stop him." Her sudden emphasis did not go unnoticed, and knowing Li Ann's history with child prostitution, it was not surprising.

"Now that that's settled," the Director reclaimed their attention, "I want you all to go shopping. You'll need some appropriate attire for this evening."

"Not a tux!" Vic groaned.

Before Mac could add his own commentary, the Director stopped between them, resting one hand lightly on each of their shoulders. Both men involuntarily cringed, expecting to feel her claws dig in at any moment. Once again satisfied that Vic and Mac knew who was in charge, the Director smiled smugly and continued to prowl around the room. "As I was saying, it's black tie only. Use these credit cards," tossing one to each of them, "and return them when you're done. Oh, and Mr. Ramsey?" She waited till she had his full attention. "I expect you to make sure Victor is properly dressed tonight."

With a silent groan, Mac managed a sickly smile in reply. _Great, just great. Vic thinks a button down shirt is dressing up, and I'm supposed to get him into a bow tie and cummerbund. Right._

Vic kept his head down to hide the smile on his face. He had a good idea of what was going through Mac's mind just then. Despite appearances, he was perfectly willing to dress up when required and in fact, had a tuxedo in his closet. He had no intention of telling Mac that though. He was looking forward to the younger man's efforts to convince him to buy and wear a tux. Besides which, the Director's last comment guaranteed that he'd be good. He'd noticed that she never missed an opportunity to touch Mac, and he had no intention of giving her any excuse to punish or otherwise get her hands on _his_ lover.

~*~*~

After grabbing a quick early lunch, Li Ann left the guys, promising to be ready when they came to pick her up at 7:00.

Vic and Mac headed for the nearest men's clothing store offering tailored formal wear. Knowing that they would have to pay through the nose to have something ready for that evening, both were grateful they weren't personally paying for this. As they entered the store, after a moment's pause three different salespeople and the store manager converged on them. Mac had to hide a smile when three men and a woman nearly came to blows over who would serve Vic. He averted bloodshed by moving closer to Vic, putting an arm around him and nestling in close, making it clear they were together.

The salespeople all paused to stare with varying degrees of lust, envy, and disappointment. The woman sighed heavily and moved away, not without a wistful glance back over her shoulder. The manager motioned the two remaining salesmen away, deciding the likelihood of violence was less if he personally took care of these two gentlemen. He had taken note of the veiled flash of jealousy in the younger man's eyes and did not care to contemplate the results should any of the salespeople attempt to poach on his territory. "Good day, gentlemen. I am Mr. Landry. How may I help you?"

Mac flashed a charming smile at him. "We need tuxedos for this evening. I realize it's extremely short notice, but we are willing to pay whatever it takes to have them ready for 6:00."

"6:00! I'm sorry, gentlemen, but that's simply impossible. That would only give us six and a half hours. We have prior commitments that prevent us from devoting such time to any one client." _No matter how attractive._

"Whatever it takes," Mac repeated gently. "We will pay for any penalties incurred by late delivery on other orders if necessary. I realize we cannot expect custom made suits in the short time frame we have, but you could tailor ready-made tuxes for us. We can remain here for the afternoon for the fittings, assuming you also sell the necessary accessories."

Looking into determined brown eyes, the manager realized he might as well accede to their request. If he argued, he'd simply waste valuable time before agreeing anyway. With a sigh, he directed the two men to follow him to the fitting rooms. Once there, he told them to strip down to their underwear while he went for some tuxedos that should fit them. Shaking his head in disbelief, Mr. Landry left them alone while he went to fetch the garments.

Mac started to strip immediately, but Vic hesitated, unwilling to have everyone see the nipple ring he wore. Mac realized what was bothering the older man and drew him into his embrace. "It's alright, love. No one will say anything. At worst they'll envy me for being with you. If it starts to really bother you, just remember how much I love you. Concentrate on me and forget about them."

Vic had to laugh. "That will _not_ help avoid embarrassment, Mac. If I concentrate on being alone with you, I'll end up giving them a show! Not to mention that they won't be able to fit the tux properly." But he did start pulling off his clothes.

Mac started to laugh too. "Think cold thoughts, love. I don't want to be mobbed by people trying to get at you."

"You owe me _big_ for this, Ramsey."

"What did you have in mind?"

"Ask me again a little later." Vic grinned salaciously at his lover, leaving the younger man red-faced and partially aroused as Mr. Landry returned.

Landry blinked at the sight of Vic's nipple ring but showed no other reaction. "I have brought several different styles for each of you, but I believe these first two will suit you admirably. Assuming of course that you have no objection to wearing the same style?"

The heat generated when Vic's and Mac's eyes met as they contemplated appearing as a matched set made Mr. Landry wonder if he should leave them alone for a while. He heaved a sigh of relief, discreetly adjusting his own slacks, when they consciously damped the heat between them.

The two agents began dressing, starting with the white dress shirts Landry offered them, then the tuxedos themselves. Before they could reach for the cummerbunds, the manager stopped them, saying that they should take measurements first. He began to move around the two men, calling out measurements to his assistant who had just entered the room. Very little alteration would be required for Vic, but Mac, being lankier, would need several fittings to get the garment just right.

After trying the cummerbunds, which fit perfectly, Mr. Landry passed the tuxedos to two of his tailors. Once Vic and Mac were re-clothed, he led them over to various other departments, helping them to choose shoes, socks, bow ties, and cufflinks. Only when it came to the cufflinks did either man express a preference, Mac insisting that they had to have emeralds. Looking at Vic's eyes, Mr. Landry understood perfectly and found them what they wanted. After selecting everything they needed and leaving it all in the fitting area for them to try on once the tuxedos were ready, Landry led the two men to a small, private waiting room. He told them that it would be about a half-hour before they would be needed for another fitting and left them alone.

"Hey Mac?"

"Yeah?"

"Remember earlier when I told you that you owed me big for this?" Vic waited till he saw Mac's hesitant nod before continuing. "It's time to pay up."

Mac watched the older man nervously as he prowled closer. He briefly thought that Vic had been taking lessons from the Director before all rational thought abandoned him at the touch of Vic's lips on his. He moaned into his lover's mouth as Vic pressed him against the wall. He moaned again when Vic released his mouth far too soon for his liking. Panting for breath, he managed to ask, "What exactly did you have in mind?"

"Remember the other night in the alley?"

"God!"

"I'll take that as a yes. Well, you're going to just stand here and let me suck you dry, lover. This time it's my turn."

Mac only whimpered.

Vic grinned and bit his chin, slowly unbuttoning Mac's shirt and pulling it free of his slacks. He pushed the shirt off, smiling at the various marks on Mac's body, sparing a thought to appreciate the store employees' discretion earlier. Between his nipple ring and the many marks on both their bodies, he'd been surprised no one had commented or even looked at them knowingly. The already hardened nipples before him drew his attention back to the task at hand. With a faint purr, Vic latched on to the nearest one, licking and sucking, feeling Mac's moans vibrate through his body. He kept that up for a short time, wishing he could drive Mac totally crazy but mindful of the half-hour time limit.

Vic wanted to unfasten Mac's pants with his teeth, but the ex-thief was already so hard he was straining the fabric. He'd never be able to manage it, but he filed the idea away for some future time. He reached out to undo the slacks, pressing Mac against the wall with one shoulder. After releasing the button, he slowly, torturously, drew the tab on the zipper down, freeing Mac a millimeter at a time. He lapped at each bit of exposed flesh with his tongue, loving the taste.

Mac was writhing against the wall long before Vic was done. He clenched his fists in Victor's silky hair, holding him close. He forced his eyes open, absently wondering when he had closed them, and stared down at the dark head nestled against his groin. The sight forced a moan from him.

Hearing the tortured sound, Vic looked up, meeting Mac's eyes. He continued to watch his lover's face while licking his cock.

Mac's eyes fell half closed with passion as the slight change in position allowed him to see Victor's tongue tracing along his erection. The sight of that pink tongue against the darkly flushed skin was almost too much for him, and he groaned loudly while thrusting forward into Vic.

Hearing Mac's groan, Vic hastily pulled back and grasped the base of the younger man's erection. He wasn't ready for Mac to come yet. In fact, if they didn't have more fittings, he wouldn't let Mac come at all. He loved to look at the younger man when he was aroused. Mac practically oozed sex appeal, even more so than usual.

"Vic! Please...don't stop...I need you..." Mac moaned.

Vic laughed, letting his breath flow over Mac's aching cock. He pushed the slacks and boxers down below Mac's ass, fully exposing his cock so he could get at it more easily. He reached between Mac's legs, gently cupping his balls and rolling them in his hand.

Mac's hands clenched and unclenched in Vic's hair as he desperately tried to hang on to control. He stroked through the silky strands, cupping Vic's head and urging him closer.

Acceding to the demand, Vic ran his tongue up the underside of Mac's cock to the head, pausing to lap up the pre-cum already pooling there. After a few quick licks, Vic suddenly swallowed Mac to the hilt. He felt Mac hit the back of his throat, but he still wanted more. It wasn't enough. He tried desperately to draw Mac in farther, but it wasn't possible. He pulled back nearly to the head just to have the pleasure of sliding back down on Mac. He bobbed back and forth, tasting his lover, distantly registering the sound of deep, heartfelt groans.

Mac couldn't believe Vic's sudden voraciousness. He'd never seen the ex-cop like this. He fucked Vic's mouth wildly, more than willing to help his lover draw him deeper. The sensations built rapidly, pushing him over the edge. With a hoarse scream, Mac came down Vic's throat.

When his breathing steadied, Mac realized Vic was still on his knees at his feet, and he could see the older man's erection. Mac dropped down beside his partner, swooping in for a deep kiss, tasting himself in Vic's mouth. He pushed Vic flat on the floor, sliding down his body until he could unfasten the older man's jeans and draw his cock into his mouth. Vic was so close to the edge that it only took a few hard sucks to make him come.

They rearranged their clothing and snuggled together on the sofa, exchanging lazy kisses and caresses until they heard a discreet knock at the door a few minutes later. When they called permission to come in, Mr. Landry entered, unable to prevent a small smile when he saw them.

"If you gentlemen will permit, we are ready for your next fitting. Please follow me." At their nods, the manager turned and led them back to the fitting room. After two more fittings, the agents were ready to leave, dressed for the reception. They even had time for a quick trip home to pick up their dress watches instead of the everyday ones they were wearing.

At 7:00 exactly, the two men were knocking at Li Ann's door. When she opened it for them, both were knocked speechless for a moment. She looked absolutely stunning in a low-cut, long black raw silk sheath slit up to her thigh on one side that left her back bare. With it she wore a large black diamond surrounded by a cluster of white diamonds set in a platinum choker and matching earrings. For the final touch, she added elbow length black silk evening gloves. Li Ann grinned at the two men. "If I have this effect on the two of you, this dress is definitely worth the price I paid."

"You look incredible," Vic breathed.

"A vision of loveliness. Al Tahar will be lucky to be able to get near you. We're going to have to spend the evening fending off wolves for you, " Mac added.

Li Ann's smile widened, and she gave each of them a quick kiss on the cheek. "Let's go, guys. We have a slaver to catch."

Each of the men offered her an arm, and they escorted her down to Mac's car.

When they arrived at the party, Vic and Mac moved away from Li Ann, leaving her to try to attract al Tahar's attention. They found a corner partially screened by one of the ubiquitous potted palms, where they could keep an eye on Li Ann while remaining out of sight. Mac leaned back against the wall, a glass of champagne in hand while Vic stood half in front of him, effectively making him invisible from the rest of the room.

Vic turned slightly so that his left side was toward the room, sipping at the champagne he held in that hand. He never noticed the inviting glances most of the women and not a few of the men threw his way or the way their eyes lustfully traced his profile and stripped the rest of him naked. He casually reached over with his right hand, the one hidden from the rest of the room, and petted Mac lightly.

Mac choked on his champagne, staring at Vic in disbelief as he coughed, tears streaming from his eyes. "What are you doing?" he gasped.

"I thought I'd see how it felt to be on the other side of the teasing for a change," Vic replied, smiling sweetly.

"Vic! You can't...oh god, what...oh...yeessss." Mac bit his lip till a spot of blood showed. He fought desperately against the urge to arch into Victor's touch.

Vic maintained an innocent look for the benefit of anyone looking his way, while his nimble fingers slid Mac's zipper down and probed inside. He reached through the flap on the younger man's shorts, finally grasping hot, rigid flesh.

Mac bit down harder on his lip, a single droplet of blood running down his chin.

Vic watched the drop of liquid with greedy eyes, leaning forward to lick it up. He claimed Mac's lips in a brief but thorough kiss, letting him taste the faint hint of his own blood. Vic straightened up again, his fingers still busy inside Mac's pants. He stroked his lover lightly, teasingly, loving the sound of the younger man's muffled gasps and whimpers. He could see Li Ann heading toward them, but he decided not to stop, just shifting enough to make room for her beside him.

Mac stared in horror when Li Ann appeared beside Vic, unable to say a word.

"Hi guys. Having fun? I haven't even seen al Tahar yet," Li Ann murmured. Suddenly noticing Mac's expression of apparent pain, she looked slightly alarmed.

Mac bit down harder on his lip, not sure he could stand any more.

"Mac?" Li Ann sounded concerned.

Vic snickered; he couldn't help it. He shifted slightly, just enough for Li Ann to see his hand and understand what Mac's problem was.

Her eyes widened but stayed fastened on Vic's hand.

Seeing Li Ann's fascination, Vic freed his lover's cock from its covering, stroking a thumb over the weeping head. He rubbed the pre-cum around before bringing his hand to his mouth to lick it clean, keeping his eyes trained on Mac's the whole time.

A faint moan escaped Mac, bringing a gasp from Li Ann. "Vic, please!" Mac begged, no longer caring that Li Ann was watching.

"What's wrong, love? Do you want to come?" Vic whispered.

"Yes! Oh god, please, Vic! I need it. I need you. Please!"

Glancing over his shoulder to make sure no one was near, Vic smiled at Li Ann. Nodding at her empty champagne flute, he directed her to hold it in front of Mac.

Eyes wide, Li Ann did as Vic asked and watched as Vic positioned Mac so he would shoot into the glass.

Vic stroked Mac harder and faster, pushing him into the orgasm he so desperately wanted.

Mac barely held back a cry of pleasure as his entire body shuddered with his release. When he was done, Vic gently tucked him back inside his pants and zipped him up.

Turning to Li Ann with a wild smile she had never seen before, Vic took the glass Mac had filled from her, and raised it to his lips. His eyes met Mac's as he drank down Mac's cum in long swallows. When he was done, he leaned forward for another kiss, letting Mac taste himself in his mouth.

"God, Vic, I love you." Mac clung to the older man for a moment, not caring who saw them.

"I love you, too. We belong to each other now." Vic nuzzled into Mac's throat briefly before stepping back to let the younger man gather his composure.

After a moment to catch his breath, Mac looked up at his two companions, unable to control a deep blush when he met Li Ann's eyes.

She smiled gently at him. "It's okay, Mac. I knew you two loved each other, but now I know it in my heart. Anyone can see you belong together. I'm glad you shared that with me." Li Ann visibly changed gears, switching into business mode. "But this isn't helping us get the sheik's attention. Any ideas?"

"You mean other than repeating that in the middle of the dance floor?" Vic asked innocently.

Li Ann snorted. "While that might get his...and everyone else's...attention, I don't think it would accomplish our goal."

"You guys think about it for a minute. I'm going to get us some more champagne. I'm thirsty." With that Vic headed across the room toward a waiter he had spotted, leaving a fidgeting Mac with Li Ann.

"Mac?" Li Ann finally asked in irritation.

"What?"

"Are you ever going to look at me again?"

"Umm, no, actually that's not in my current plans."

"Mac, it's nothing I haven't seen before. We _were_ lovers after all."

"It's different now." Mac was still shifting uncomfortably.

"I know. Now you're in love with Vic, and I don't have any place in that. We all know it, and we'll deal with it. But not if you won't look at me!"

Mac looked up at Li Ann's final, exasperated half yell. "Just...let's not talk about it, okay?"

"Whatever. Any ideas how I can attract al Tahar's attention?"

"Li Ann, if that dress didn't do it, I don't know what will." Mac grinned at her with something of his usual brashness. Then he looked around in faint surprise. "Isn't it taking Vic an awfully long time to get a couple of drinks? Do you see him anywhere?"

Li Ann frowned slightly. Vic had been gone an inordinate amount of time just to get a few glasses of champagne. She looked around the room but didn't see him anywhere.

After sharing a concerned glance, they split up and began to search the public areas of the consulate.

~*~*~

The Director sat in her office, wearing her favorite black leather suit, and having a cup of coffee with Dobrinsky. She leaned back in her chair with her eyes closed, savoring the mental image of Victor and Mac in formal wear. Although they were off limits to her, and would have been even had they not been a couple, she could still admire what was in front of her. It was a pity their effectiveness would have been decreased if she had had an affair with Mac. She would have liked to try him out at least once. His father, after all, had been...quite satisfactory.

She opened her eyes to find Dobrinsky regarding her quizzically. She merely raised one eyebrow at him, and he returned his attention to his coffee.

"Do you think al Tahar's taken Li Ann yet?" Dobrinsky wondered.

With a glance at the clock, noting that it was after 10:00, she responded, "I'm sure he has. Li Ann is just his type and-"

"Wrong!" An enraged snarl interrupted her, and they both turned to see a worried-looking Li Ann and an infuriated Mac enter the room. "It seems Li Ann is _not_ Sheik al Tahar's type after all. _Vic_ is!" Mac paced the room restlessly like a caged tiger, unable to hold still for even a moment. Since the instant he had realized Victor was missing, Mac had been barely able to keep from killing someone. That bastard would pay for taking his lover.

"Calm down, Mac. Victor is well able to take care of himself."

At her words, Mac turned on the Director with a silent snarl, his entire posture a scream of rage. "Vic would never have let them take him without backup if he had been in any position to object." Mac forced the words out in a deep, guttural tone.

Even the Director hesitated for a moment, taken aback by the primal bloodlust blazing in Mac's eyes. "That's enough, Mac. You'll be of no use to Victor if you don't get yourself under control. Logically he and the missing girls must still be somewhere in the consulate. Since it's foreign soil and technically inviolate, al Tahar would be insane to try to move them anywhere else."

"So what do we do?" Li Ann asked.

"We go in and get them out."

"But...it is foreign soil. We would create an international incident."

"We simply won't get caught. You're supposed to be master thieves, aren't you?"

"Enough talking about it, let's just get Vic back!" Mac was impatient.

~*~*~

Vic groaned, clutching his head. "Jesus, I didn't think I had _that_ much champagne. Hey Mac..." He trailed off as he opened his eyes to a completely unfamiliar room. _What the hell?_

"Ah, good, you are awake, my darling."

Vic's eyes widened at the oily tones. He looked over his shoulder to see Sheik al Tahar leering at him. _Wait a minute!_ He brought his eyes back to his shoulder, his _naked_ shoulder. He looked down further, realizing he was naked except for the nipple ring and a gold chain around his waist. He swallowed hard, adding a metal collar to his list of "garments" when he did. "I, uh, don't believe we've been introduced?"

"I am Sheik Majhid al Tahar. You may call me 'master'."

Vic snorted.

"And I shall call you Emerald. Such beautiful eyes you have. I look forward to seeing them glazed with passion while I am buried deep inside you."

"I really don't think so."

Al Tahar simply smirked, nodding toward a glass of water on the nightstand beside Vic.

Thirsty from the drug he'd been given to knock him out, Vic drank the water quickly, keeping a wary eye on his captor.

The sheik's smirk deepened when Vic replaced the empty glass on the nightstand.

Vic stared at him, then his eyes widened and darted to the empty glass in alarm.

"That's right, my beautiful one." Al Tahar actually twirled his moustache. "I hired a chemist to create an interesting little drug. It stimulates the sex drive beyond anything previously discovered. Soon you will be begging me to take you."

"No."

Al Tahar reached out to touch Vic, making the agent shoot off the bed. Overbalancing when his grab missed Victor, Mahjid fell over, smacking his chin on the nightstand. Vic stared while the sheik landed on his butt, banging into the base of the table, jarring the glass Vic had left on the edge, which then landed on Mahjid's head.

Glaring at Vic, al Tahar climbed to his feet then slowly stalked toward the naked man. He admired the vision before him, taking note of the faint stirring at Victor's groin. "You see, my exquisite Emerald, you are already starting to feel the effects of the Fantasy. Do you like the name? I chose it myself. Very soon you will be running into my arms, ready to do anything I tell you."

"Like hell!" Vic was angry at the words and also at his own body. He could feel the arousal coursing through his blood. Until this moment, only Mac had been able to draw this kind of reaction from him. He was disgusted that he could feel anything in the presence of this repulsive little man. But even with his emotional turmoil and without a single touch, he was already hard. He continued backing away from the sheik reflexively until his back hit the wall, and he had nowhere else to go. He soon realized that al Tahar had herded him to that very spot when he saw the manacles in the wall out the corner of his eye. "No!" he cried, attempting to twist away.

But the drug was affecting Vic's coordination as well, and the sheik was easily able to restrain him. Once the agent's wrists were manacled, it was a simple matter to attach the ankle restraints, leaving him spread-eagled and vulnerable before al Tahar. The sheik admired Victor, reaching out to run a hand over a torso rising and falling with his quick pants.

"You are indeed exquisite, my sweet. I shall take great pleasure in taming you." His attention was finally caught by the small charm on Vic's nipple ring, and he frowned when he realized it was a letter, almost certainly someone's initial. He flicked it with a finger, drawing a moan from Vic, and stated, "This will be removed soon. I am pleased that you are adorned for me, but I will not permit you to wear a remembrance of anyone else." He leered at Vic, again twirling his moustache and fluttering his eyelashes in what he fondly believed to be an irresistibly attractive fashion.

The sheik looked so ridiculous that Vic was actually momentarily distracted from his arousal. It was all he could do not to laugh in the simpering fool's face. He was utterly amazed as he watched the sheik posturing before him, wondering how this...this jackass...could possibly be a political force in any country. Vic's attention was forcibly brought back to the problem at hand, so to speak, when the sheik stroked his weeping erection.

Vic couldn't restrain a deep groan at the touch, and his hips arched into it as much as possible in his restraints. Inside he was screaming Mac's name, desperately trying not to respond to the drug and the sheik's touch.

Majhid smiled and dropped to his knees in front of Victor. Grasping the agent's hips in his hands, he swallowed Vic's cock in one motion. He sucked hard once and Vic came, crying no all the while.

"Nononononononono," Vic moaned continuously, tears leaking from his eyes.

Al Tahar pushed back to his feet after one last lick at Vic's already hardening cock. "Oh yes, my darling, you are mine now." He considered stealing a kiss, but one look into Vic's hate-filled eyes convinced him not to dare the other man's teeth. He stroked Vic back to full erection and slid a cock ring onto him. "Now, my sweet, you will have to beg me to come again. No matter how much you need to, you won't be able to."

Vic whimpered, already feeling desperation.

At that instant, while Victor's pained cry still rang in the air, Mac burst into the room. He took in the sight before him and hurled himself headlong at al Tahar with a cry of rage. He knocked the sheik to the floor, pounding his fist repeatedly into the smaller man's face.

Li Ann, the Director, and Dobrinsky watched from the doorway, rather impressed by Mac's show of murderous rage, until al Tahar managed to twist free, stumbling toward the door, a hand over his nose which was streaming blood.

The Director decked him with a single punch, then mourned her broken nail. "Mr. al Tahar?"

A groan was his only reply.

"Where are the missing girls, Mr. al Tahar?"

"Go to hell!"

"My dear man," she purred, "I _run_ hell."

The sheik tried to spit at her but choked on his blood instead. He looked up and met her eyes for the first time.

She smiled with a certain vicious sweetness, making him shudder. "Would you prefer me to allow Mr. Ramsey to question you?" She regarded him inquiringly.

Looking over her shoulder at Mac, who was being held back by Dobrinsky, al Tahar suddenly decided to cooperate, telling them that they could find the seventeen girls who hadn't already been shipped to their new owners in the basement, out of the way.

Mac's attempts to get at al Tahar suddenly stopped when he heard Vic's whimpers. Spinning around, he really _saw_ his lover's state this time, rushing over to him. Glaring back over his shoulder, he demanded the key to the restraints. Before the sheik could reply, Mac followed his gaze and saw the key on the table beside him. Snatching it up, he quickly freed Vic, catching him in his arms as he collapsed, curling in on himself in an attempt to relieve the pain of his unflagging arousal.

" Vic?" Li Ann tried to get the attention of the man curled up in agony across the room. When she had no success, she turned her glare on the sheik. "What did you do to him?"

Since he knew he had no chance of getting Victor, al Tahar had lost interest in him. "Oh, I fed him an aphrodisiac. It should wear off in about three hours, but he'll be insatiable till then," he said indifferently.

"You bastard!" Li Ann wanted to kill him.

Mac probably would have felt the same if he hadn't been fully occupied trying to comfort Victor. As the older man twisted in his arms, he saw the cock ring, realizing that it was exacerbating the problem. When he managed to release it, Vic came immediately, whimpering with pain, so aroused he was beyond pleasure. Mac held his lover tightly, stroking his hair lovingly, tears running down his own cheeks at Vic's pain.

Tearing her eyes from her agents, the Director spoke to Li Ann while staring at the sheik. "Li Ann, take Victor and Mac home, while Dobrinsky and I get the women out of here."

"What about him?" Li Ann nodded at al Tahar.

"Unfortunately, all we can do is deport him.... After we teach him a lesson." She smiled coldly after glancing over at Vic. She and Dobrinsky dragged al Tahar out of the room, leaving Li Ann alone with her partners.

Watching Vic, Li Ann realized that they weren't going to be leaving just yet. She knew she should leave them alone for a few minutes. They'd be perfectly safe with her outside the door, but she couldn't tear herself away. She watched Mac stroke Vic's hair over and over, trying to sooth him, and she saw the younger man suffer for his lover.

"Oh god, it's starting again," Vic moaned.

"It's okay, love, I'm right here. I'll take care of you," Mac whispered. Knowing that this was no pleasure for Vic, he pumped the older man rapidly, trying to make him come as quickly as possible. As soon as Vic was momentarily relaxed, Mac turned his attention to Li Ann. "Li Ann, try to find Vic's clothes or something he can wear. We need to get him out of here."

Li Ann nodded, but before she could move, Vic spoke up.

"I want _my_ clothes. We picked them together, and I intend to keep them."

"Vic-" Mac started.

"I'm not leaving here without them. That bastard is not keeping one thing that belongs to me!"

Suddenly understanding, Mac hugged his lover to him while Li Ann went to hunt down his clothes. He held Vic tighter when he felt tremors start to course through him again. "Again, love?"

Vic gritted his teeth, trying to hold on to his control, but it was no use. "Yeah. God! I hate this!"

"It's going to be okay, Vic. We'll get through this together. Just let me help you." Mac twisted around so his head was in Vic's lap. Vic was nearly fully erect again, but Mac hoped that by taking care of it before his arousal turned to pain, they'd be able to prevent the pain. With that in mind, Mac licked gently at the head of Vic's cock. He wanted to take it more slowly this time, but Vic was already so sensitized his whole body convulsed at the touch. Mac sighed, the vibrations making Vic shudder. Mac opened his mouth wider, taking Vic in slowly, licking at each inch of flesh as it entered his mouth.

Vic moaned, in pleasure this time, as he felt the familiar sensation of his lover's mouth engulfing him. He arched up into Mac, greedy for the pleasure he knew was coming.

Just then Li Ann came back into the room with Vic's clothes, although neither man noticed her. She stopped dead in her tracks at the sight that met her eyes. Watching them, she remembered how talented Mac's mouth was and could almost taste the faintly bitter essence of Victor on her tongue. She could see Mac's throat working as he took Vic as deep as possible and swallowed continuously to please him. She watched Vic's hands clench and unclench in Mac's hair, holding the younger man tightly to him.

Mac reached around his lover, cupping Vic's buttocks in his palms, pulling the older man even closer. His head bobbed slightly as he worked Vic's cock until the other man cried his name as he shot down his throat. Letting Vic slide free with a last kiss on the head, Mac twisted around again to draw the older man into a loving embrace. Opening his eyes finally, he froze momentarily when he saw Li Ann staring at them.

Seeing two pairs of eyes looking back at her, Li Ann gestured with the armful of clothing she held. "I found your clothes, Vic." She hesitated before continuing, "He'd put them in his own closet."

Vic closed his eyes as if that could wipe away everything that had happened that evening. No, not everything, he realized, looking at the man who held him so tenderly. He wanted to remember every moment with Mac earlier when he'd driven the younger man half-mad with passion. Nothing al Tahar had done could negate that. He smiled at Mac, the familiar smile that told his partners he was going to be all right. He climbed to his feet, reaching for his clothes. "Come on, guys, I want to go home."

~*~*~

The next morning Vic and Mac walked into the briefing room together, much to the surprise of the Director and Li Ann. Jackie was there too, but she knew nothing about what had happened. The Director had no intention of allowing that story to get out.

"Victor, I didn't expect to see you two today," the Director was unable to keep her surprise completely out of her voice.

"After a good night's sleep, I'm good as new." Vic glanced at Li Ann and quickly looked away. "So, did you manage to find and free all the girls?"

"Yes, although it will be virtually impossible to find the ones who were already sold. But at least you managed to save 17 more young women from a life of slavery. It was quite heroic of you, boys." The Director was back to her usual silky purr.

"So glad to have been of help," Vic responded dryly. "So what happened to the sheik? Has he been deported?"

"It seems Sheik al Tahar suffered an accident late last night. He tripped and fell down the stairs, breaking his neck. It was terribly unfortunate."

Vic looked away, not saying a word.

While Vic was temporarily lost in his thoughts, Mac met the Director's eyes, gratitude showing clearly in his. "Thank you," he mouthed.

With a quick glance at Vic that showed she did care about him, the Director nodded slightly.

The mood was broken by the entrance of a man in a clown suit. Vic eyed him warily, not having had good experiences with clowns lately.

"Which one of you is Victor Mansfield?"

"I am." Vic watched the clown with deepening suspicion.

"Then these are for you." The clown deposited his burden in front of Vic with a flourish and left, discreetly escorted by two agents.

Vic stared at the huge bouquet of tulips, then turned a slightly teary smile on Mac. He jumped up to hug his slightly red lover.

Jackie rolled her eyes in disgust, but the Director just continued the briefing on the next case. Scenes like that between the two men were becoming the norm.

Li Ann grinned, sparing a wistful, lustful thought for everything that she'd seen between them the night before. It looked like things were going to get very interesting.


End file.
